


You're not afraid of anything?

by Sassvenger



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gun Kink, Gun play, Kink Meme, M/M, Minor Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ron has weird kinks, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Whipping, but Teddy loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassvenger/pseuds/Sassvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now go get yourself a fucking drink.” Ronnie muttered before he pulled his face away from Teddy and looked at Reginald who was busy with his new lady company. Teddy stood after giving Ronnie’s thigh a squeeze, which only made Ron grunt lowly, and the younger male walked straight to the counter and Ronnie could see him order a vodka shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not afraid of anything?

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, wrote a fiction of a movie which hasn't even been released yet! But what ever.

It was just another boring, normal day at the bar. Ronald Kray was sitting in his own booth with his brother Reginald. Reginald was looking around the bar, staring at each woman that passed by them but Ron dear was not interested in that shit. Well at least not as much as Reggie. Sure, he liked doing women but he’d always preferred boys more. It felt more natural when there wasn’t a woman whining, moaning like a whore. Boys were better, they only groaned or grunted, never whined never moaned. And they never resisted. They always took it like a man.

And Ron had his eyes on a special kid. That now walked towards him, wearing his grey suit and a grin on his pale face. Teddy Smith. That was the name of his new boy.

God Teddy was amazing although Ronnie never said it. Teddy sat beside him and Ronnie gritted his teeth together as he felt the boy lay his hand on Ron’s thigh. He had to breath through his nose since he couldn’t find power of will to part his teeth. A hoarse, deep grumble rose from the back of Ronnie's throat and his dark eyes turned towards Teddy who was still smirking. If these people weren’t around here, Ronnie would definitely fuck him to the ground at the very moment. But Ronnie had something else planned for today. And he wasn’t even going to _ask_ Teddy if he agreed with it.

Ronnie could see his brother glance at them when Ron leaned in and whispered into Teddy’s ear. “Be in the backroom in half an hour.” It came out as a low growl, an order, command. And Teddy only nodded, knowing well what his place was and what was going to happen in 30 long minutes.

“Now go get yourself a fucking drink.” Ronnie muttered before he pulled his face away from Teddy and looked at Reginald who was busy with his new lady company. Teddy stood after giving Ronnie’s thigh a squeeze, which only made Ron grunt lowly, and the younger male walked straight to the counter and Ronnie could see him order a vodka shot. 30 minutes actually went surprisingly quick. And as expected, Teddy already sat on the simple bed in the backroom when Ronnie entered the room, already unbuttoning his jacket. Teddy seemed to be smirking all the _fucking_ time but that didn’t bother Ron. He just wondered. Teddy saw that Ron’s expression darkened so he turned and got on all fours on the bed, wriggling his ass in the air, impatiently. And that Ronald could not resist at all.

Soon Ronnie's jacket dropped to the ground and he loosened his tie, two buttons from his white blouse now open. And Teddy was incredibly waiting very patiently for Ron to come to him. Such an obedient little boy...

Teddy's fragile body shivered as Ronnie lay his cold, rough hands onto his hips and pulled his pants down along with his boxers. The cold breeze hit his skin but soon it was replaced by stinging pain. Ron had slapped the flesh of his arse hard and so that Teddy hadn't even noticed. But the boy only giggled and bit down on his bottom lip, especially when he saw Ronnie's very impressive erection that tented the fabric. Ron noticed that and quickly another blow hit Teddy's already sore bottom.

"Face down." Ron grunted and started pushing the smaller boy down from his back. Teddy quickly obeyed and buried his face into the pillows, his skinny fingers gripping tightly onto the sheets below him.

Teddy heard something clank but didn't dare to look what it was. And for some  _amazing_ reason he trusted Ron. He knew that the gangster wouldn't want to loose his favorite fuck toy. So he just breathed into the sheets and waited for Ron to do something. Ron smirked very faintly but still it was there as he spat on Teddy's arse and pushed the spit into the smaller boy's hole. Teddy grit his teeth together but didn't let out any sound.

Soon something hard and cold was pressing against his hole and this time he lifted his head to see what Ronnie was up to. Before he could even think about it, the head of Ronnie's gun pushed into him. Teddy swore that he could feel something tear inside him. The gun was just so cold and had hard edges. It was painful but that's what Teddy liked. And the younger male was already half-hard, his erection starting to push against his stomach. Ronnie said absolutely nothing as he began to thrust the head of his gun in and out with harsh movements. It looked so sexy. So fuckable. 

“I hope the safety’s on.” Ronnie heard Teddy's quiet voice speak.

“What d’you think I am, mate? A bloody maniac?” Ron muttered, sounding far too gentle for his style. 

Teddy said nothing to that, because frankly he never could tell of Ronnie. He could be a bloody maniac, and well he was but never when he was with Teddy like this. He groaned softly and felt Ron push the gun even deeper.

Ronnie didn't even notice it himself but his thumb was brushing over the hammer of the gun. But it didn't pull it down. The tension only aroused him more.

Soon later the gun was pulled away and Teddy accidentally gasped. His skin had definitely torn away at some spot. But Ronnie didn’t seem to care at all. It didn’t matter. As long as Ronnie was pleasured, everything would be fine. Usually Ronnie would just fuck him hard, leave him all alone and Teddy would be left all alone with aching hard-on. Teddy wasn’t bothered by it, though. It was an honor to be owned by Ronnie. Be his fuckboy. And Teddy was happy if Ron left bite marks, hickeys, bruises. Because then everyone knew that he was Ronnie’s.

Teddy felt Ronnie shift, he was now probably on his knees behind Teddy’s ass. Ron gripped onto Teddy’s hips so roughly that it’d probably make bruises soon. Ronnie leaned forward and his pants were now open, his hard prick pressing against Teddy’s hole. Ronnie’s chest was now pressed against Teddy’s back, his cold skin against Teddy’s own hot skin. It felt relieving. Ronnie’s cold, rough and untouched skin on his back. He couldn’t remember a single time when Teddy would have actually touched Ronnie’s skin, well except for his hands and the area around his cock.

Ronnie grunted and let out a deep sigh of content. His other hand gripped onto Teddy’s throat but not so roughly to choke him. His other hand was still gripping onto the fragile boy’s hip.

“Open your mouth.”

Ron whispered into his ear, deep and low whisper which would make even the toughest person to obey. So Teddy did open his mouth, and _boy_ did he open it _wide_. He was expecting for a gag or Ronnie’s fingers into his mouth but neither of those came.

Instead of those, the damn gun was pushed into his mouth and the head of it pressed hard against his tongue and it made Teddy gag a little. It was pushed in even further and Teddy took it like a small obedient kid as if it was a lollipop. He pursed his lips around the gun and sucked on it lightly, knowing that Ronnie was watching him. And he could hear the big man’s breath hitch.

He kept on working on sucking on the gun when Ronnie, without warning, pushed his prick into Teddy’s tight hole. With one hard thrust, he was fully seated in the warmth and tightness of Teddy’s small arse. Teddy could hear grunting and moaning from above, but for a short while he couldn't feel anything. Then came a sharp, searing pain in his opening that made him see white and open his mouth around the gun in a muffled howl. But Teddy only enjoyed it. Enjoyed the rough handling and how Ronnie would always claim him roughly, harshly.

The man fucking him didn't seem to mind his small gasps and groans, but proceeded to thrust into Teddy's tight hole and dealt a slap to his shaking ass now and then. _  
_

The thrusting picked up and Ronnie's other hand moved from Teddy's hip to his shoulder. He gripped the small shoulder tightly and moved his upper torso back, also causing the gun to be pulled away from Teddy's mouth. The first sob forced its way up from Teddy's throat when warmth began pooling to his groin and the flesh hardened as a result of the forceful thrusting to his prostate. 

Ronnie was just carelessly pounding into the young boy like there'd be no resistance, soft grumbles and panting coming from above Teddy. Ronnie was actually starting to sound dog-like and probably looked like on at the very moment.

Teddy bucked his hips.

He was completely filled, forced to spread his legs wider. The man above him gave a satisfied grunt and sped up his movements while driving himself in to the hilt. Over and over, pulling Teddy's sore body with him and causing his feet to scrape against the sheets. _  
  
_ Teddy spasmed and clenched around the member lodged inside of him. Ronnie's hot load was released into his slack body not long after, and whimpered and groaned when the, now softened, member was pulled out, feeling his hole twitch around the air as Ron stood back with a satisfied sigh. 

Teddy heard him put his belt back on and his jacket being thrown away to the corner, but Teddy didn't dare to look up, his ass still wriggling in the air. Ronnie frowned a bit at that and got beside the fragile boy's body and helped him lay down. "Sleep here." Ronnie's deep and husky voice spoke to him right besides Teddy's ear. At that, he relaxed and finally closed his eyes. Ron ran his hand down Teddy's neck and his back and it was surprisingly calming, from a man who kills for fun and who had just fucked the shit out of him.

And there Teddy was, falling asleep as Ronnie Kray went on to his own business.


End file.
